500 Days of Temperance
by LoveLorned
Summary: A love story between Booth and Brennan unfolds in a span of 500 days. The story shows how their love for each other evolves through time, as well as the different emotional phases they go through as a couple. Format inspired by 500 Days of Summer.
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Booth walked towards Brennan's office, holding a clear Ziploc containing new evidence. The door was open. He looked around the room and saw that Brennan was busy. Booth didn't want to disturb her so he stood by the door and observed quietly as Brennan examined the little pieces of skeletal remains on her coffee table. Booth admired Brennan's beauty from afar. More than that, her passion and concentration radiated through out the room. Booth loved that about her, how she can leave all the world behind from her mind and just focus on what matters. _I hope I marry a girl just like her. Brennan, you are perfect the way you are._

"Booth!", Brennan called as soon as she noticed that Booth was in the room. "Why didn't you say a word?"

Booth was flustered and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh...I just got here."


	2. Day 17

**Day 17**

Brennan was exhausted. It was already 8 o' clock at night and she was the last person to leave the Jeffersonian. She reached into her purse for the key to her apartment. She inserted and turned the key. As she opened the door, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Booth yelled: SURPRISE!

A big colorful banner hung on the wall and it read: Happy birthday, Brennan!

Her apartment had been decorated all over with balloons and confetti. There was a feast of savoury home-cooked dishes spread on the table.

Brennan beamed and her spirits were lifted. Brennan had totally forgotten that it was her birthday. "Thank you! I'm really touched." She said graciously.

Booth invited everyone towards the dining room. "Let's eat. I'm starving!"

After they finished eating, Angela brought out the birthday cake and placed it at the middle of the table. "This is for you, Sweetie. From all of us." She gave Brennan a hug.

Booth got some icing from the cake with his fingers. He started towards Brennan. When Brennan noticed what he was doing, she quickly ran towards the living room. "Don't do it, Booth! I'm warning you." She said in a playful tone. But she was too late. Booth had caught up with her and locked her in his arms. He smudged the icing on Brennan's cheeks and nose. "Now, you're not only beautiful and smart. You're also sweet."

Booth gazed deeply into Brennan's eyes."Happy birthday, Bones." He kissed her gently on the lips. Then, he landed soft kisses on her face until no icing was left.


	3. Day 33

**Day 33**

Brennan and Booth were waiting for Parker to come out of school. They sat on a bench near the playground. After a few minutes, the school's entrance doors burst open. A bevy of little kids came rushing out in different directions. Booth saw Parker coming out and waved his hand back and forth until Parker finally noticed. Parker came running into Booth and gave him a hug. "Dad!" He noticed that Brennan was with his dad. "Tempe!" He greeted her and gave her a small hug as well.

The three of them walked together across the park headed towards Booth's apartment. Parker was in the middle, holding both Booth's and Brennan's hand.

As they were nearing Booth's apartment, Parker looked at Brennan. "Are you my dad's girlfriend?", Parker asked innocently.

Brennan stopped to think for a second. "Yes. I am your dad's friend and I am a girl."

Parker displayed a puzzled look. "But you did not answer my question." He scratched his head and tried to think of a clearer way to ask the question. "What I meant was...are you my dad's special friend?"

Brennan gave Parker a soft pat on the head. "You're such a curious kid! You'll make a great scientist someday." She smiled and winked at Parker.

Parker held Brennan's hand tighter and beamed widely. "You're cool. You and dad should be together."

Brennan shot a quick glance at Booth. Booth was abashed and his face was blushing. Brennan could not help but giggle at this sight.


	4. Day 428

**Day 428**

It was Christmas time. Booth and Brennan were spending the time together in Paris. It was the city of love. Couples were strolling up and down the old Parisian streets, without a single care in the world. The small cafes, quaint boutique shops and the brick roads all gave a magical air to the city.

Booth had made dinner reservations at the Eiffel Tower restaurant. He wanted the evening to be perfect. He had consulted beforehand with the chef and somelier regarding the courses and wine pairings. The dinner consisted of 5 courses and had a different wine or liquor pairing for each. It lasted a good 2 hours but time went by quickly for them because they were enjoying each other's company and their lengthy conversation. Although it was near midnight when their dinner ended, the night did not end there.

"Let's go for a walk." Booth led Brennan to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

They enjoyed the magical glow exuded by the city under the silver moonlight.

Brennan gazed into Booth's eyes. "Booth, thank you for tonight. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the door opened and a string quartet filed into position. Booth gave the conductor the go signal. They started playing the French love song, "La Vie En Rose". Booth went down on his left knee. He opened a tiny red box, revealing a gold ring studded with a sparkling diamond. He presented it to Brennan and gave his heartfelt proposal."Temperance Brennan, I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Brennan was surprised. She was speechless.


	5. Day 169

**Day 169**

Booth and Brennan made love throughout the night. Now, they lay together in Booth's bed staring at the ceiling. Booth inched closer to Brennan and held her hand gently.

"Just stay over tonight. We can drive to the Jeffersonian together tomorrow morning." Booth offered.

"I've been staying overnight more than half of the week. I should just leave some of my clothes and overnight things here. That would save so much packing." Brennan said as a joke.

Booth jumped at the chance to ask Brennan to move in with him. He had wanted to bring this up for a while but was afraid that Brennan would feel rushed or pressured. Since Brennan brought it up, this was perfect for him. "That's a good idea, Bones. Why don't you bring some of your things here? I'll give you a key so you can come here anytime." Booth winked at Brennan and waved the spare key at his hand.

"If you say so. This is so exciting! Now, I have a second home." Brennan grabbed the key and gave Booth a quick kiss on the lips.


	6. Day 449

**Day 449**

It was dark and rain was pouring heavily. Booth looked outside the window. _Where are you, Bones_? It was unusual for Brennan to be out this late. He had tried calling her cellphone but she didn't pick up. He left three voicemail messages. He had called Angela but she also didn't know where Brennan went. _Maybe I should start looking for her. _He has never been more worried in his life. But then again, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Brennan. Booth grabbed his coat and an umbrella. As he was about to open the door, he heard someone fumbling with keys outside.

"Bones, is that you?" Booth quickly opened the door. In front of him stood a soaking and disheveled Brennan. "Bones!" Booth shouted out in relief. He hugged Brennan tightly, brought her in and closed the door.

Brennan dripped all over the place. "I'm sorry, Booth." She mumbled inaudibly. She was tired and intoxicated.

"Where were you?" Booth asked in a concerned tone.

Brennan could not look straight at Booth. "I went for a drink."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried sick looking for you. You didn't answer your phone too." Booth was disappointed but tried to not let it show. He was just happy that Brennan was back.

"I needed to think. About me, you…us." Brennan looked down. Tears started to trickle down her eyes. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and opened her hand. The engagement ring that Booth gave her, when he proclaimed his love for Brennan, rested on her palm. She looked up at Booth. "I can't do this. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Booth." She held Booth's hand and returned the ring to him.

Booth felt his heart crush bit by bit as Brennan's words sunk in. He was in disbelief.


	7. Day 5

**Day 5**

"Bones, I know that we already had this discussion before. But, I don't want to give up on us." Booth said with conviction.

Brennan stared blankly at Booth. The last time they had this discussion, it broke her heart and she knew it caused Booth even more pain. It was hard for her to look at Booth and see him disappointed and hurt. Now, she had to do it all over again. "Nothing has changed, Booth. I can't give you what you want." Brennan's voice began to crackle. "Please don't ask again. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't have to change the way you feel for me. Just let me love you. That's all I'll ever ask of you, I promise." Booth put his arms around Brennan and held her closer. "I want to be with you, be your guy."

Brennan gazed deeply into Booth's eyes. She knew that he truly loved her. She loved him too but she was afraid of being in a committed relationship. She remembered the night after they left Sweets' office. "Maybe Sweets was right about us - you having white knight syndrome and me not believing enough in relationships." Brennan thought for a moment. Suddenly, a smile lit up her face. She was ready to take a leap of faith for the first time in her life. "Let's prove Sweets wrong. Psychology is all hocus pocus anyway."

Booth pulled Brennan closer until his lips touched hers gently. For the first time, Brennan kissed back without hesitation and their love flowed naturally.


	8. Day 114

**Day 114**

Booth and Brennan was about to enter the Founding Fathers bar to grab dinner before heading home.

"Hey stranger!" Someone called out.

Booth turned around and saw Rebecca walking with Parker along the street. He leaned in to give her a hug. "Rebecca! Haven't seen you for a long time." He patted Parker on the head. "And you too, kiddo!"

"Yeah, I've been really busy with work lately and Parker is also busy with school. How have you been, Booth?" Rebecca asked.

"Still catching the bad guys and keeping the country safe." He replied, giving Rebecca a playful wink. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Just wanted to try the new restaurant down the block. I heard they serve really good ice cream sundae for dessert. You know how Parker loves ice cream." Parker beamed as soon as he heard ice cream.

Brennan was feeling left out of the conversation. "You and Rebecca can catch up. I'll just go in and get us a seat." She excused herself impatiently.

Booth noticed Brennan's uneasiness. "Let's just talk again some other time. I don't want to keep Brennan waiting alone. It was nice bumping into you again."

Booth looked around the restaurant and found Brennan sitting at the corner table. "Bones, I'm back."

Brennan handed Booth the menu. "Here, order what you want. The waiter already took my waiter." She said coldly.

Something was not right. Booth looked deeply into Brennan's eyes. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"It's nothing. I'm just not feeling like myself tonight." She looked down, ashamed of how she was behaving.

"Does this have anything to do with me talking to Rebecca?" Booth asked, innocently.

Brennan was trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not. "Yes." She mumbled softly.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. There are no more feelings between us. Parker is the only common connection between us. You're the only person I am in love with." Booth explained trying to reassure Brennan.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know that and I trust your word. It's irrational for me to feel hurt or jealous. I'm trying not to but I can't help it." She apologized sincerely. "I feel so stupid."

Booth grinned at Brennan. "You're cute when you get jealous."


	9. Day 370

**Day 370**

_So exhausted. This was such a long day. Can't wait to lie down in bed and go to sleep._ Brennan opened the door to her apartment. She entered silently to avoid waking up Booth since it was near midnight. She turned on the lights. As the lights opened, Brennan saw red rose petals scattered all over the floor. The dining table was set beautifully with sparkling silverware and a grand centerpiece. There was a bottle of champagne sitting patiently to be opened. As Brennan appreciated the sight, the situation began to sink in. It was her one-year anniversary with Booth and it had totally slipped her mind.

"Booth?" Brennan called out. She checked the bedroom to see if Booth was asleep. She searched through the rooms in her apartment but Booth was nowhere to be found. _I messed up._ Tears started welling up in her eyes. The absence of Booth magnified how much he meant to her. Brennan picked up the phone and dialed Booth's home number. No one was picking up. It finally went to voicemail.

"Booth, this is Brennan. I am really sorry for today. Please forgive me." Her voice was full of desperation. She remembered the first day that they officially started dating. She and Booth had set out to prove Sweets' psychological analysis wrong. Brennan thought for a moment. "Remember that day you said you wanted to be my guy and that you did not expect me to change." Brennan sniffled. "I still want you to be my guy. I believe in our relationship, in us being together. Being with you all this time did change me and my feelings for you." With her final ounce of strength, she whispered. "I love you, Booth. Please come back." Then, she hung up and more tears started streaming down her face. She felt crushed, devastated and disappointed in herself. It was the first time she felt her heart aching.


	10. Day 453

**Day 453**

Booth was glad that Brennan picked up when he called. He had been calling everyday since Brennan returned the ring to him. "Brennan, it's nice to hear your voice again." Booth cleared his throat and went straight to the point. "What went wrong? Why did you leave?" He was afraid that Brennan would hang up without giving him some answer.

"Booth…I'm really sorry." Brennan apologized whole-heartedly. "Do you remember the day of our anniversary when you prepared that romantic dinner for us? I had forgotten that it was our anniversary and you left because the thought of that hurt you so much." Brennan paused. It pained her to remember all that happened again.

"That was all in the past." Booth was trying to take the guilt off Brennan.

"I told you then that I loved you and I still do. Every single day I begin to love you more and more. What will happen to me if we suddenly came apart?" Brennan emoted. "I don't think I will be able to take it."

"I would never leave you when we're married, Brennan. That's my promise to you." Booth sounded sincere.

"That's how you feel right now. You don't know how you will feel years from now. It is irrational to assume that nothing will change. " Brennan hesitated. She knew that what she was going to say next would be a huge blow to Booth but she had to bring it up. "Look at what happened to you and Rebecca. You loved her too and you even had Parker with her. But now, you're not together anymore."

Booth was silent for a moment. He started explaining. "Rebecca and I were young when Parker was born. We both agreed to go our separate ways. But, I have always been and still am a good father to Parker. You should know that by now."

Brennan let out a soft sigh. "I do know, Booth. I don't know why I suddenly felt all this doubt and fear. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Booth tried to make the conversation lighter and bring Brennan's spirit back up. "I understand what you're feeling. It's better to talk out these things before we tie the knot. It really would have been better if we just discussed it here at home face-to-face. Then, you could have saved packing your things twice. Bones, I can't bear spending more time away from you. I'm coming to get you now."


	11. Day 465

**Day 465**

Booth removed the blindfold from Brennan's eyes. "What do you think, Bones?"

Brennan opened her eyes widely. In front of her, she saw the massive oak doors of a very imposing cathedral. "I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?" Brennan asked curiously.

Booth slowly opened the entrance doors. He held Brennan's hand and led her in. "Just take a look before you say anything."

Brennan's jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow, this place is huge. The ceilings are so high." She tilted her head back and stared up the ceiling which was adorned with a stained glass center. The sun shone brightly through and lit up the cathedral in colorful fragments. The floor was made of marble with a very smooth and glossy finish. The wall pillars were reminiscent of the Acropolis in Greece. "The interior architecture is very impressive." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

This was the perfect opportunity for Booth to share what was on his mind. "Isn't it wonderful? We should get married here."

Brennan's face became serious. "But I don't believe in God or the Church."

"You don't have to decide right now. Just take some moment to think about it." Booth replied reassuringly. He had expected this reaction from Brennan.

She shook her head. "I can't. Church weddings are against my beliefs." She said this with a strong sense of conviction.

She waited for Booth to say something but there was only silence.

Brennan shot a glance at Booth. He noticed Booth masking his disappointment. "Does this really mean that much to you?"

Booth nodded. "Yes it does, Bones. But I don't want to push you to do something you don't want. This is our wedding so both of us have to be happy with our choice."

Brennan decided to compromise since she knew that Booth's faith and religion held a very dear place in his heart. She forced out a cheesy smile. "Hmmm…it is a wonderful place. Plus, it will look great in our pictures. Let's hold our wedding ceremony here. But you have to promise to me that I won't need to get baptized and to go to church every Sunday."

"It's a deal!" Booth beamed.

"I'm serious." Brennan extended her right hand. "I want us to shake on it."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and shook it gently. Then, he pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to give her a playful kiss. "That's my way of saying thank you."

They heard a voice from the back of the church. "Ahem."

Brennan and Booth turned around. They saw the figure of a stern old priest standing with his arms crossed. "We're sorry." Both of them chimed in unison, slightly embarrassed.


	12. Day 483

**Day 483**

A reporter from Fox News waited outside the Jeffersonian Institute with a camera man. "The film will start rolling in 3…2…1. We're on!" The camera man signaled to the reporter.

The reporter faced the camera and started talking. "This is Jane Lockheed reporting for FoxNews. I am currently standing outside the Jeffersonian Institute where we are expecting FBI agent Seeley Booth and forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan to come out any time soon. Booth and Brennan are part of the team who were responsible in cracking the Gravedigger case and getting United States district attorney Heather Taffet convicted . Taffet was ambushed two days ago, when she was being brought to the Supreme Court for a trial intended for setting her bail amount. The suspect for the murder is Max Keenan, Brennan's over-protective father. Keenan was reprimanded and put on probation last year during the trial of Heather Taffet when he was caught by Booth attempting to shoot Taffet with a sniper gun. Caroline Julian, who was the prosecutor for the Gravedigger trial, is also the prosecutor for trial of Heather Taffet's murder."

The entrance door to the Jeffersonian Institute burst open. Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan and Caroline Julian were walking fast, trying to avoid the storm of reporters heading their way. The team from Fox News caught up to them.

"Ms. Julian, is there any new information on the on-going Heather Taffet murder trial?"

"The trial has been dropped due to insufficient evidence against the main suspect on the case." Caroline replied.

"Could you elaborate more on how this decision was reached?" The reporter persisted, wanting to get an inside scoop.

"The bullet that killed Taffet did not match any of the firearms found in Keenan's possession. The bullet was fired from a military-grade sniper gun which is not available or accessible to civilians like Keenan. It is not possible for him to have obtained the murder weapon." Caroline paused briefly to think. She continued with her statement. "Furthermore, the bullet wound that killed Taffet was a single headshot that originated from a distance of more than 1,000 meters. The level of skill and dexterity involved in executing this shot is very high. In fact, less than 5% of the officers in the United States army have this level of skill. It is beyond doubt that the defendant, Max Keenan, did not fire the bullet that killed Heather Taffet."

Jane had a follow up question. "Have you begun investigating new suspects?"

"No. There are no other leads in the case. We were not able to recover the murder weapon. There are no prints in the bullet and no witnesses have come forward. The case is officially closed." Caroline ignored all other questions and signaled that the three of them were leaving.

As they headed towards their car, Jane continued to badger them. "Ms. Brennan, is it true that you and Booth are now engaged? Has the wedding date been set?"

Brennan gave Booth a glance to check if he wanted her to answer the question. He just gave her a quick shrug to indicate it was entirely up to her discretion.

Brennan straightened up and faced the reporter. "Yes, it is true that Booth and I are engaged. We are having our wedding in about two weeks from now. Please leave us alone now."

She entered the car and they sped off.


	13. Day 384

**Day 384**

Booth ran frantically to the nurse at the reception. "What room is Temperance Brennan in?" As the nurse was typing away in the computer, Booth kept playing the voicemail over and over in his head. _Booth, this is Angela. Brennan has been hospitalized. They're bringing her to the Georgetown University Hospital. _His heart was beating fast.

The nurse looked up at Booth. "Room 214. Just take the stairs up. It's the second room on the left."

Booth hurried up the stairs. He knocked lightly at the door of Room 214.

Angela opened the door. "Come on in."

Brennan was still unconscious lying on the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Booth asked frantically.

Angela answered. "She received a letter addressed from her father. It was doused with a toxic substance. Brennan inhaled some of it when she opened the letter."

What he just heard did not make any sense. Booth was silent, still trying to process the information in his brain.

Upon seeing the puzzled look on Booth's face, Angela explained further. "No, no. Max did not try to poison Brennan. After examining the letter in the lab for fingerprints and tracing the mail delivery, we found out that it was sent by Heather Taffet from prison."

Just then, Angela's phone beeped. There was an incoming message from Cam.

"I have to go. They need me at the lab right now." Angela hugged Booth. "Thanks for coming. I know that you and Brennan are not together anymore. But, I know she wants you to be by her side when she wakes up." She left the room quietly.

Booth heard Brennan move slightly on the bed. Brennan opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness. She looked around and saw a blurry figure.

"Booth?" She whispered weakly.

Booth was relieved that Brennan seemed okay. "Bones, how are you feeling? You had me really worried."

"My head is still nauseous." She answered honestly.

"Maybe this will help." Booth kissed Brennan on the forehead.

Brennan gazed at Booth, teary-eyed. Seeing Booth again for the first time in two weeks reminded her how much she missed him and how much she wanted Booth back in her life. "Booth, I'm really sorry about what happened. I love you and I promise to never take you for granted again." She did not know what else to say.

_I almost lost you. From now on, I will always be here to take care of you. _Booth held Brennan's hand. "I'm the one who's sorry, Bones. If I didn't leave, this would not have happened to you. I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of losing you."


	14. Day 371

**Day 371**

A letter sat waiting alone in her mailbox, when she came home. Inscribed in front was "Tempe" in black cursive letters. She was able to tell immediately that the letter was from Booth. Brennan tore open the envelope, her fingers trembling slightly. She had not heard from Booth since the night of their anniversary. She left a number of voice mails in his phone and none of them was returned.

_Dear Brennan,_

_I know that I said before that you didn't have to change how you felt for me but I was wrong. I was hoping that you would love me too and that I would mean more to you. I cannot carry on pretending that I don't get hurt when your work comes first before me._

_I still love you and I always will but I think it's time for me to move on. I hope we can still be the best of friends._

_Truly,_

_Booth_

A wave of emotions swallowed Brennan up, drowning her into an abyss of emptiness. She had lost someone special, the only person who meant more to her than her own life. There was a sense of déjà vu. The room around her began spinning and she felt light-headed.

_A 15-yr old Temperance Brennan wakes up excited to go to school. She zips out of her room to the Master's bedroom. She calls out, "Mommy!". No answer. "Daddy!," she yells even louder. Still no answer. She hears only the echo of her voice resounding through the walls. She runs down the stairs and rummages through the living room, kitchen and dining room. Mommy and Daddy are nowhere to be found. With the little hope left, she scurried out to the garden entrance. She sees Russ sitting on the front porch. His face is expressionless and distant but the aura around him emanates vulnerability and pain. Slowly, she comes to the realization that he is the only family she has left. Brennan sits down on his brother's lap, clutching onto him tightly. She prevents any tear from welling up in her eyes. There is no use crying. If she wants to survive, she has to be stronger than this._

The memories brought by the gloomiest moment of her life pierced her heart like the jagged shards of a broken mirror. She could no longer contain the pain nor the tears. She weeped freely, releasing the sorrow and grief that she had kept bottled up within her since she was 15 years old.


	15. Day 431

**Day 431**

The dining table was surrounded by familiar faces. Friends and family of Brennan and Booth came together to celebrate their engagement. Max lifted his champagne glass and proposed a toast. "To my daughter, Temperance, and my soon to be son-in-law, Seeley. They deserve all the happiness in the world." Applause and the bright tinkling sound from the wine glasses clanking together marked the start of a cheerful and cozy dinner.

After the dinner, the guests wandered off into the living room to socialize. Booth headed towards the kitchen to start the dishwasher but Max cornered him. "You and I need to have a talk, pal." Max opened the door leading to the backyard quietly, making sure no one else heard them.

Booth kept his cool. "I'm listening. What do you want to talk about?"

"You're going to be marrying my baby girl. Promise me that you will never break her heart and that you will protect her as long as you are alive. If anything bad happens to her, you will answer to me or Russ...whoever is closer. Our eyes are on you, big boy." Max asserted his authority throughout his speech.

Booth made a wry face. What Max said offended him. "I would never do anything to hurt Tempe and I always place her life above mine. You should know that by now. I don't need you telling me what my responsibility to Tempe is."

Max grabbed Booth by his shoulders and shoved him, forcing Booth's back to the outside wall. Max raised his voice. "You better show some respect, kid! I am not playing with you. You know what I am capable of doing for my family." He paused to take a breath. "I heard that Temperance was poisoned by Taffet and almost died. How were you protecting Temperance then? If you had let me shoot Taffet that day before she went to prison, that would never have happened." Max was so infuriated by this thought that he slammed his right hand onto the wall unconsciously, producing an ominous noise that clangored throughout the house.

Brennan rushed outside the house to see what the commotion was. She was astounded by the sight of Max grabbing Booth. "What is going on here?"

As soon as Max heard Brennan's voice, he let go of Booth. "Nothing. We were just having a friendly chat here."


	16. Day 493

**Day 493**

Brennan slumped over and put her weight onto Angela's shoulders. "I'm not feeling well. I think...I drank too much...of the pink alcohol stuff." She was groggy. She tried keeping her eyes wide open but she could not make out any coherent picture, only blob of colors. Then, her eyelids closed and everything became black.

Angela grabbed the rubber dildo lying on the coffee table and poked Brennan on the head with it. Brennan did not move or say anything. Angela held the dildo near her mouth and pretended it was a microphone. "I declare Brennan officially wasted. Let's do one last toast for the bride-to-be!"

Angela, Cam, Daisy, and Caroline lifted their martinis in the air. "Cheers!" With that toast, they finished what was left of the booze.

Together, they lifted the unconscious Brennan slowly from the couch and carried her to the master bedroom. They lay Brennan's body delicately on top of the bed, pulled the blanket up and tucked her in. Before they left, they cleared the mess in the living room hastily and started the dishwasher.

Soon after the apartment entrance door shut tight, Brennan shuffled around the bed. She squinted and opened her eyes, which were still tired and blood-shot red. Her head was still dizzy but she could not go back to sleep. Her mind was racing. She blindly reached on to the side table to grab her cellphone. She pressed speed-dial #1 and eagerly awaited for the other end to pick up. It rang three times and then it went to voicemail: "Hi! This is Agent Seeley Booth. I am sorry that I missed your call. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." Beep.

Brennan clutched her phone and exclaimed boisterously into the speaker. "BOOTH! I MISS YOU! DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? VERY VERY VERY...INFINITELY MUCH." She started singing into the phone. "I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do." A familiar voice interrupted her. "Bones, are you singing?"

In panic, Brennan swiftly pressed the end call button and dropped the phone from her hand. Brennan looked up with big doe eyes, stunned and befuddled at the same time.

Booth was standing by the bedroom door giggling uncontrollably. "I am liking the drunken Brennan."


	17. Day 499

**Day 499**

One more day it was going to be the big day. An assortment of the close friends and relatives of Booth and Brennan were invited to the Founding Fathers, where the rehearsal dinner was being held. They booked the entire pub for the rest of the evening. Booze was being poured abundantly and distributed to the guests by Hodgins. Sweets was in-charge of the speaker system, sound-stage and dance floor. Zack was the DJ for the night, fiddling endlessly with the iPod touch that was hooked up to the speaker system. Angela, Cam, Russ, Max, Jared, and Hank were scattered around the pub mingling with the guests.

When it was time for the toasts and speeches, Angela bravely went to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "I've known Brennan for more than five years. Despite our brains and personalities being worlds apart, all I can say is that she is the yin to my yang. I've become a much better person since I've known her. Brennan is a true friend with a great big heart and oozing with wisdom, the most brutally honest yet charming person I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and she can kick a lot of ass, literally and figuratively. I wish you and Booth eternal happiness in each other's arms. May your individual awesomeness join together and transform into this extraordinary supernova of awesomeness! Cheers!" Angela raised her goblet and finished the bubbly champagne in one gulp. "Woohoo!"

Hank stood up from his seat, clutched his wooden cane and walked carefully to the stage. "Seeley is a good guy, always looking after other thinks I saved his life. Actually, he saved mine. Taking Seeley in and seeing him grow up to who he has become now is the greatest blessing of my life. I am delighted that he had the guts to finally admit his love to Brennan." He paused for effect. "I knew this day would come! You two belong together. Here's to you two waking up and realizing it. Now, it is time to for a slow dance from the couple." Booth and Brennan slowly made their way to the dance floor. There was a lot of hooting and cheering in the room. Sweets signaled to Zack and turned up the speakers. The music started playing and Brennan's voice was amplified through all corners of the room. _I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do._ The entire room was clapping and laughing loudly. Brennan was caught off-guard. Her jaw dropped in shock and her cheeks turned from shades of pink to red. While she was clutching Booth tightly as they strolled through the dance floor, she gave Booth a soft punch on his right arm. She tilted her head towards Booth's right ear and whispered. "You are so dead when we get home!"


	18. Day 500

**Day 500**

Booth and Brennan stood before the altar facing the messenger of God. The church was packed with friendly and warm faces basking in this moment, when Booth and Brennan shall become one person under the eyes of God. Only good thoughts and wishes scattered all over the big hall. What used to be doubts have been replaced by certainty. Now, it was the time to say their vows.

"Temperance, you have been my partner, confidante, and best friend through all these years. From this day forward, I take you to be my wife. I vow to love and cherish you forever. My heart, my love, and my hand shall be yours and yours alone. In any uncertainty or challenges that meet us, I will always be by your side so we can share those experiences and overcome them together. Each and every day, I promise to make you smile, protect you from harm, and wipe away your tears." Booth slipped the wedding band on the ring finger of Brennan's left hand.

"I, Temperance, take you, Seeley, as my lawfully-wedded husband. I promise to be a faithful and loving wife, always by your side through thick and thin. I look forward to spending the rest of my living days with you."

As soon as Brennan finished putting the ring on Booth's finger, the priest lifted his hands up and proclaimed, "I pronounce you, Seeley and Temperance, husband and wife. You may now kiss and celebrate your love for each other."

Booth landed a soft kiss on Brennan's lips. The church erupted in loud applause.

They walked down the red carpet as a newly-wed couple, holding hands blissfully and smiling giddily. A red Corvette pulled over swiftly by the entrance. Brennan got in the back seat and scooched over to the end so that Booth could seat himself comfortably next to her. They waved goodbye to their family and friends, grateful to have them share and witness the magical bond that was created between Booth and Brennan today. It was time to go. The car door slammed shut, the engine revved and the car zoomed away. The glittering clink-clank of the rattling metallic cans followed gleefully behind the car. A pink banner with the words "Just Married" scribbled in white paint danced playfully with the wind, inviting passing cars and people to behold and celebrate true love.

It took 500 days, but these two kids finally found home.

**-THE END-**

**Thanks to all the readers! I had lots of fun writing this fic :)**


End file.
